Ganamyde
High Page Ganamyde 'is an ally of the Mystic Knights and serves as the royal Page to the Garret and Deirdre, king and queen of The Kells. He is portrayed by Jake T. Austin who voiced Diego in ''Go! Diego Go! and Max from Wizards of Waverly Place. Character History He was a baby during the time Garret and Dierdre were knights. His dad became the first Royal Page of the united kingdoms of Regad and The Kells. As the Royal Page A few moths back, he took the place of his father after falling from an unknown aliment (Alex said probably Cancer). He and Alex are roughly the same age and end up bunking together. In the second episode, he finds out Alex is gender fluid, thus accusing him of a witch. Over next episode, they learn about his past and why he ended up in the past (much to Marisol's regret). He learned more about Marisol's understanding of technology to see how he could use random rocks to create new powers. He later became the tech of the Battle Thunder and keeper of the core rangers power in case they would be needed again. That day occurred five years later when Count Facetious and the Anthology of Monsters returned from decades of absence. The knights ended up in a parallel universe, the kingdom of Astoria where they could not be reached by Ganamyde. Hexagon Ganamyde returned with the core four rangers to find Alex in hopes he stop Medieval Virus Libra. However, Darwin tells them he kidnapped them and turned him into the Titanium Knight, the enemy of the "divided squadron". However, in the fight, Darwin gives him the Titanium Bullet and becomes Titanium Knight. Together, they preform the final attack "Cross Knight Slash!" Personality Ganamyde, as being named after one of the moon's of Jupiter, if often sage and provides a lot of help on the decisions of the kingdom, despite having an absolute monarch as a boss. Titanium Knight * Titanium Bullet * Titanium Rapier '''This form is exclusive to Hexagon 17 Notes * He calls himself High Page Ganamyde ** Early scripts for Knights of the Setting Sun had a character named High Page Francois who would have been the Sandaranger's mentors, but was never cast * First character/ranger named after a celestial body * He is the first character to sleep in the same room as an LGBT character ** Ashton and Eliza slept in different rooms and the other GSA rangers are not confirmed to have siblings ** bunk mates are never mentioned in GSA.O, but it is possible. * It was implied that he might have become the Titanium Knight had Tobit not shown up, this designation ended up being used by the the next 6th ranger, Darwin Scott. He later did become Titanium Knight in Hexagon 17. ** This makes him the first ranger since Tom Oliver to have all forms associated with a team appear in an episode See Also * Princess Reagan Gaihito-Sentai Counterpart (as an ally who later becomes a ranger) from Kagaranger see Comparison Page * Satoru Shinonome-Sentai Counterpart (intend user of powers seen in Hexagon) from Lupinranger vs Patranger * Noel Takao-Sentai Counterpart (suit) Category:Allies Category:PR Allies Category:Power Rangers Battle Thunder Category:Lemurseighteen Category:Silver Ranger Category:Temporary Ranger Category:Intended Sixth Ranger Category:Temporary Sixth Ranger Category:Male